5 cosas que le gustan de James y nunca admitirá
by lunatik-love
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas que a Lily le llaman la atención, cosas que la hacen fijarse más de tres segundos en el adefesio que es James Potter. Son esos pequeños detalles que Lily no admitiría valorar ante nadie. Reto '5 cosas…' foro WS.


**Disclaimer:** Blah Blah Blah, esto no es mío, Blah Blah, todo de JK.

**Advertencia:** primera vez en mi vida que no necesito una advertencia… ¿quizás una pequeña? el pairing es normal, totalmente hetero (que raro ¿no?) y no tiene nada porno en el, pero hace mil que no escribo… esto es lo que salió no más.

_Reto '5 cosas…'. Graaaaacias Yimy y Luzbe por betearme, sin ustedes esta cosa estaría con tres tiempos distintos y sin un acento.  
¡__Revieweenme!_

* * *

**5 cosas que le gustan de James y nunca admitirá  
**

**Su cicatriz**

Cuando James era apenas un niño de tercero se subió a un árbol para rescatar a su amigo Peter. El muchacho rubio y regordete había encontrado la forma de subir pero cuando intentaba bajar se dio cuenta que _oh, sí, le temía a las alturas_. Peter siempre había sido del tipo de chicos que hacía cualquier cosa que sus amigos hicieran y luego terminaba arrepintiéndose y siendo una carga.

Sí, bueno, a Lily no le gustaba mucho Pettigrew.

James, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Remus (vamos a buscar a un profesor, él lo bajara con magia y todo estará bien) y a las tonterías de Sirius (dejémoslo ahí arriba, quizás un ave se lo coma o lo adopte como uno de sus polluelos) se subió al árbol y, de una manera muy impresionante y demasiado difícil de narrar, bajó a Peter. El rubio cayó con un golpe seco sobre Sirius y James cayó justo después. Sirius estaba furioso, pero cuando se percató de que james no reía y en cambio se pasaba la mano por la cara se dio cuenta que se había lastimado y la furia se desvaneció.

Lily había visto todo desde su lugar bajo un árbol. Había visto cómo james bajaba a Peter y cómo perdía el equilibro, el pómulo de James chocando contra una roca y cómo intentaba que sus amigos no se percataran de su herida y así no se preocuparan.

Ahora, con 17 años, James todavía conserva una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo. Un recuerdo de aquel día cuando rescató a su amigo.

Lily se sorprende mirándola a veces, una pequeña línea blanca que hace la mirada del chico más profunda y, cuando sonríe, hace un pequeño agujero que lo hace parecer más niño, como si fuera extremadamente feliz por cualquier cosa.

Lily intenta no mirarla demasiado, después de todo es sólo una cicatriz y a ella no le gusta Potter. Es un idiota, no importa lo maduro que se vea a veces.

-

**Cómo trata a su lechuza**

Él tiene esa forma extraña de cuidar de su mascota. Ok, no es nada extraño ver a alguien que ame a su lechuza y que la mime de vez en cuando, pero hay algo distinto en James, algo que hace que las entrañas de Lily se retuerzan dentro de su cuerpo cuando el acaricia a Xerxes.

La lechuza siempre llega feliz a entregarle las cartas a su dueño, se poza sobre el marco de la ventana y espera hasta que el moreno se acerque y le acaricie la cabeza. Eso debería ser suficiente, pero James siempre está media hora con su lechuza. Le acaricia las plumas de la espalda y bajo el cuello, siempre con esa mirada de chocolate derretido y una media sonrisa en la cara al ver cómo el ave se revuelca contra su mano.

Lily nunca se lo diría a nadie –sólo lo dice ahora porque sabe que nadie le escucha-, pero hay veces en las que le gustaría ser esa lechuza. Aunque fuera sólo por un día.

Le gustaría que alguien la acaricie así, con tanta devoción. Le gustaría que alguien la mirara con esos ojos llenos de amor y que le besaran el cabello. Le gustaría que las manos de James, esas manos grandes, le acariciaran la cara y que le sonriera de esa manera tan peculiar –cuando sus ojos se hacen pequeños y la cicatriz de su pómulo se hace más notoria- y se perdiera en ella como con su mascota.

Obviamente, envidia a la lechuza por la atención que recibe, no por la _persona_ de quien la recibe…

Entonces, cuando Remus la ve mirar con odio a Xerxes en la lechucería y le pregunta por qué mira a la pobre lechuza como si deseara que se prendiera en llamas, Lily tiene que decirle que no le gustan mucho las lechuzas, y que le desagrada esa aun más que otras porque se le nota que es la lechuza de James, o sea, engreída e idiota.

Ella sabe que Remus no le cree del todo porque la ha visto acariciar a las lechuzas del colegio, intentando imitar las caricias de James en los animales sin dueño, pero no puede hacer nada más que girar la cabeza y concentrar su atención en la lechuza que está frente suyo, con su carta atada en su pata y exigiéndole una caricia como las de siempre.

-

**Como bebe cerveza de mantequilla**

No es como que Lily se fije mucho en esto, ella tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer antes de andar mirando cómo un chico bebe cerveza de mantequilla (y mucho menos si ese chico es James Potter, por Dios). Ella no lo mira mucho, ella está enfocada en Remus, que le habla de su madre, del colegio y de lo inmaduro que es Sirius.

Ella lo escucha, porque Lily no quiere decir que es mala amiga y mientras su amigo le habla ella está mirando al chico de la mesa de al lado, viendo como toma la botella despreocupadamente y juega con ella en sus manos mientras se ríe de algo que dice Sirius, cómo se la acerca a la boca lentamente y se mueve su cuello al beber. Casi puede ver el líquido deslizándose por su garganta.

Pero ella no lo mira. No, ella está preocupada de Remus y de sus temas de conversación.

Ok, sí lo mira. Pero no le tienen que contar a Remus -quien probablemente ya se dio cuenta de todas maneras.

Ella de verdad quiere estar pendiente de lo que hace o dice su mejor amigo, pero a veces es difícil concentrarse, sobre todo cuando James decide mirarte mientras toma otro sorbo directo de la botella.

Remus toma su cerveza de un vaso, igual que ella. Las botellas de las Tres Escobas están limpias, pero la costumbre de tomarla siempre igual y hasta en la misma mesa desde los quince es más fuerte. Sirius la toma de la botella, igual que Peter y James. Peter se atraganta cada 3 sorbos, Sirius ataca -prácticamente muerde- la botella mientras fulmina la nuca de Remus por _traicionar a los merodeadores e irse con una chica_ y James la bebe con flojera, lento y pausado, como si fuera tan natural como respirar.

Peter le molesta, Sirius la irrita, Remus la hace sentir parte de algo y James... James la pone nerviosa.

Hay tantas diferencias en los merodeadores que Lily de verdad no sabe cómo son mejores amigo. Ni para tomar cerveza de mantequilla se parecen.

-

**Cuando entrena**

Todos los viernes, ella y Remus toman sus libros de Aritmancia y Pociones respectivamente y se van a la parte trasera del castillo a estudiar sus materias más débiles. Pasan toda la tarde sentados bajo la sombra del que ahora llaman su árbol -porque pasan demasiado tiempo ahí sentados- ayudándose a estudiar, hablando de la vida, leyéndose poesía y simplemente estando. Remus, siempre alrededor de las cuatro quince, se acuesta junto a Lily tendiendo su largo cuerpo en el pasto y apoyando su cabeza en la falda de la pelirroja. Alrededor de esa misma hora el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor entra a los jardines a entrenar.

Lily sabe muy bien que Remus la conoce demasiado y sabe que no está leyendo. Él tampoco lo hace, pero a los dos les gusta fingir que estudian mientras los Gryffindor se suben a sus escobas y figuras escarlatas comienzan a dar vueltas por el cielo. Es fácil deducir que manchón es Sirius y cuál es James, son los únicos dos que apenas sus pies dejan el suelo comienzan a perseguirse y a intentar tirarse de las escobas.

A Lily le gusta ver los entrenamientos y cuando le contó esto a Remus, él le dijo que a él también _"tienen tanta gracia y se ven tan libres que me dan envidia. Me encantaría poder volar más de medio metro sin estrellarme contra el suelo"_ Ella rió y dijo que pensaba lo mismo, aunque no era toda la verdad. Sí, ella tampoco podía subirse a una escoba sin terminar en la enfermería, pero eso que sentía en el estómago en ese instante no eran celos.

Ahí está él, otra vez. Volando despreocupado como sólo él puede, dando vueltas en el aire como si no tuviera ningún problema. Tan tranquilo, tan relajado, tan James. A Lily le fascina su forma de volar, es un gran objeto de estudio. Su capa ondea, su pelo se desordena aún más de lo normal y siempre pone esa cara de goce que te hace creer que volar en escoba es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida. Hace piruetas con una destreza que no le ha visto a nadie y cuando menos te lo esperas, sale a toda velocidad contra un punto invisible y después de unos segundos tiene a la snitch revoloteando entre sus dedos y una sonrisa en la cara. Siempre es la misma rutina, pero Lily, a pesar de todo el tiempo que lleva observándolo, todavía no logra descifrar qué es lo que lo hace tan distinto al resto, por eso sigue ahí, con el libro de aritmancia firme entre sus dedos y su mirada fija en esa mancha escarlata que ahora suelta la snitch y vuelve a hacer círculos irregulares en lo alto.

-

**Cómo la mira**

A finales de sexto año hubo un pequeño incidente en la sala de pociones cuando James se le declaró por doceava vez a Lily ese mismo día y ella no encontró nada mejor que voltearle la solución para encoger que estaban haciendo como examen final. James, desafortunadamente, bebió un poco del líquido y fue a parar a la enfermería por dos semanas. Para cuando salió ya era el último día de clases y Lily no tuvo oportunidad de disculparse con él.

Porque sí, Lily pensaba pedirle perdón. James se lo había estado buscando todo ese tiempo, pero después de todo, fue ella la que dejó que le afectara y le vertió el caldero -que estaba bastante caliente- encima… se merecía una disculpa.

Cuando comenzó el séptimo año, Lily se acercó a James y le dijo todo lo que la había estado atormentando en vacaciones -porque esto tenía que ser cara a cara, no era suficiente por carta- y esperó a que él le dijera que tenía que salir con él por el resto del año, que fuera su esclava o algo por el estilo, pero cuando levantó la mirada de sus zapatos vio que el chico la miraba algo sorprendido. James le sonrió y le dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que el debería estar pidiendo perdón por _joderla_ tanto todos esos años. Lily no pudo hacer más que estar de acuerdo con eso y todo terminó con que los dos estaban arrepentidos y que James iba a dejarla respirar más a menudo.

Desde el día del incidente James no la ha invitado a salir, y a Lily le llama la atención estar tan consciente de ello. James no le ha hecho ningún tipo de insinuación, ningún tipo de broma de doble sentido, ni, bueno, no ha hecho nada para conseguir que ella _se enamore perdidamente de él, se casen y tenga sus hijos_. Ella no se queja, una de las cosas que más le molestaba de Potter era esa manía suya de invitarla a salir porque sí.

Ahora el chico lo que hace es mirarla. La mira desde el otro lado de la sala con cara de aproblemado, como si tuviese algo que decirle pero si lo hiciera una bomba explotaría. Lily siempre le dice a Remus que le molesta que la mire así, que es incomodo y que le asusta tener a alguien mirándola con esa cara de "me robaste un órgano vital y me duele", pero de verdad no le fastidia tanto. Es la forma que tiene de saber que James todavía no la ha olvidado, que el chico ha madurado un poco y que ya no la acosa, pero eso no quiere decir que no le gustaría poder hacerlo. Eso la hace sentir bien, como con un pececito nadando en su estómago, pero no puede decirle eso a Remus. No puede arriesgarse a que le diga algo a James.

¿Qué le diría si le invitase a salir? Cuando se hace esa pregunta un nudo se formaba en su estómago y el pececito se queda sin oxígeno en el agua. Quizás ni siquiera la quiere invitar, quién sabe, mejor no pensar en eso.


End file.
